minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:End City/@comment-37710995-20181204035002
And finally, the ships... I would not bother trying to throw a pearl as some recommend. Just try to spot the one shulker that should be on the stern, and hit it with a bow from the ground or from the city. Then either block up from the ground, or build a bridge from the city. There are two more shulkers inside the ship, in separate compartments ... very easy to deal with if you get them inside, before they teleport away. If they teleport away, you DEFINITELY need to find them and eliminate them BEFORE collecting the treasure. Otherwise, you will find yourself floating up into the void with the biggest treasure you've ever seen in the game. It is a lot like falling into lava with diamonds! Oh, and don't forget to mine the dragon head off the bow ... a real souvenir! To deal with the shulkers, carry ender pearls in your hot bar. When you get hit while you are outside, and start levitating, just keep calm and wait for it to wear off, but be ready with a pearl. If you are a high experience level, you can rise very quickly. When you start to fall, or sooner if you are getting too high, throw a pearl to a safe landing place, BEING CAREFUL all the while not to look at the Endermen! I hear that sitting in a boat keeps you from levitating ... gonna try that next time. Go up inside the towers, making steps if necessary. You can hear the shulkers before you reach them. An enchanted bow seems most effective, but you have to wait until the shulker opens. I place a block over my head to prevent the levitation from being a problem ... it depends on where you are. The outer islands are just wide enough that it is easy to get turned around, so leave a trail of torches or something. Set the graphics range high enough to be sure you can see all the way across ... maybe 16-17 chunks. Then just start exploring. You will find an end city before too long. I have found 6 or 7 cities and 2 end ships, without going all the way around yet. Maybe a third of the way, but that's purely a guess. I have been planting trees and building small houses along the way, and laying railroad tracks much of the way. I have gardens with wheat and potatoes, and chickens. Each time I find a city, I build a small house close to it, to serve as a base. About the Endermen ... Don't bother with the pumpkin on your head. It just makes everything claustrophobic. All you need to do is keep your eyes down slightly. Be careful going downhill, so your eyes don't end up too high on an enderman. Also going uphill ... that little jump as you go up a block can get you eye-to-eye with an ender-guy! If you MUST wear a pumpkin, use F5 for an outside view. To kill them, just stand under a shelter 2 blocks high, big enough so they can't reach you, but you can reach them with a sword. Stick a boat on the ground in front of you, and they will get trapped, and can't hit you. You can easily collect hundreds of ender pearls this way. And tons of experience points. You can also build a LOOONNNGGGG bridge from the end island straight out to the outer islands. That is about 15-20 stacks of blocks. I did that, and only used it a couple of times. I am not sure whether it was more stressful to use it, or to build it! I ended up right next to my portal, which surprised me, but maybe it is obvious. There must be only four possible portals, taking you north, east, south, or west. So the outer islands form a giant ring. 2*pi*r tells me the circumference of the ring must be something like 6500 blocks, but it seems much larger. I think the band is a few hundred blocks wide, at least. It is comprised of big islands mixed with a myriad of small islands. To travel any great distance, you WILL be building bridges ... lots of bridges! The portal to get home, you just jump into. The portal to the outer islands spawns out in the void, close to the end island. You have to build a bridge to it. Make it safe, with railings and stairs, and build a shelter around the portal, because you will come this way many times. Bring a bunch of blocks and supplies. Then throw an ender pearl into this portal, carefully! You will spawn at a portal in the void close to one of the outer islands. It is very tricky, but you have to build a bridge to the island. Again, make it safe. You could get "ashore" by throwing another ender pearl, but that always seems risky to me. And you need a bridge to get back anyway.